


Slick

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Rimming, Smut, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: a.b.o. bingo square prompt: SlickCas and Dean have very special plans, and Cas takes his time taking his Omega apart.





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Malmuses for betaing for me!

Castiel had caught him, even though they both knew Dean hadn’t run as hard or as fast as he could. They both knew where this was going, what they were hoping to achieve, and Dean’s body was seeping slick even before their chase began. Now Dean was drenched right down to his knees as Cas ate him out, tonguing him desperately as he stroked his cock, weeping slick and come. He writhed on the bed, trembling with need as his lover tormented him, driving them both wild as he teased him. 

 

“Cas… Cas,  _ please.”  _ Dean was whining, pleading with him, but Cas simply shook his head without removing his lips from Dean’s hole--Dean fell back on the pillows, grinding down against Cas’s face. He traced his tongue in circles, teasing around the rim, then plunged into his depths, drawing out a fresh flood of slick. He threw Dean’s legs over his shoulders and planted his hands on his hips, pulling him in tight, barely seeming to breathe as he tongue-fucked him. Cas sat back suddenly, and Dean’s eyes widened as he stared down at him, his glorious blue eyes red-rimmed with Alpha need, and then Cas was rolling onto his back, and pulling Dean over to straddle his chest.  

 

“I’m not done yet, Dean. Get up here,” he ordered, tugging and lifting Dean into place, his strength more than enough to pick up his Omega and hold him where he wanted. He wriggled down the bed a little and pulled Dean down onto his lips, moaning. He began again, slowly, sensuously; he lapped away lazily, groaning at the taste until Dean was incoherent above him, his hips rolling against his mouth in a slow grind.

 

“Cas, please, Alpha, I need you. I need you in me.” Dean moaned softly, reaching back and stroking Cas’s cock, trembling as he felt it throb in his hand.

 

Cas lifted him suddenly and moved him down his body in a slow drag, and Dean bent and captured his lips, groaning at the taste of his own slick on his lover’s tongue. Cas took over the kiss, his hands fisting in Dean’s hair and tilting his head just  _ so _ , until Dean was nearly mindless with desire. He ground his hips down against Cas and both Alpha and Omega hissed at the pressure, going from slow and easy to fast and frantic in a heartbeat. Cas’s fangs had descended and he nipped at Dean’s lip, his name barely more than a growl as they moved together. 

 

Dean’s voice was calm and tightly controlled when he spoke again, his voice husky and low.

 

“Now, Cas. Let’s make that pup.”


End file.
